


Tied as One

by sevenwonderserc



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fuck me eyes, Green Eyes, Horniness, Lust at First Sight, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenwonderserc/pseuds/sevenwonderserc
Summary: Moving away never seemed like the ideal situation, until you were brought into a whole new world by one man. Or two.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Tobias Forge/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Tied as One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is something I have been having ideas for in my head for ages and god, for the life of me I am shocking at bringing to life the beautiful scenes in my head. I tried my best, no particular time period was set because I suck at history and don't want to get things wrong, so this is set in the year: make believe. I am also writing little snippets on my phone notes, late at night in the dark before I sleep so any typos or punctuation mistakes I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments for any suggestions or what you'd like to see below. Happy Thursday. Xo

The time had finally come. For your father to send you away. The main reason being that he had to go abroad to work, but the underlying reason also- to have you married. You were 20, and it was becoming too much for him to bear that you wasn't even engaged. You were to go and stay with your cousin, Marion.

Now, Marion is insanely wealthy. Well, her parents are. Her mother is your mothers sister, and married into the family. Lucky for her you guess. You'd been a few times in your childhood, but since your mother passed, your father stopped taking you. Marion was one year older than you, and she did always treat you so kindly whenever you were there. Kind of like a sister, so despite all of the years apart, you hoped that things would be the same. 

The journey was long, at least 7 or 8 hours by coach, and to make matters worse, your father was not the best company to sit inside of a tight carriage with for that length of time. You read through half of a book, and the remainder was spent admiring the beautiful countryside en route. Wavy hills, beautiful meadows, all complimenting one another in the giant circle of life.

Once you finally arrived, a footman opened the door to the carriage, and helped you to climb out. Memories flooded back once you stepped out and felt the cold, crisp air against your skin. You tightened your shawl around your shoulders and looked up, and up, and admiring the estate. It was huge, Bennett Manor. Strangely, bigger than you remember. It's usually the other way around. As you stepped aside for your father to climb out behind you, you heard a familiar voice, albeit slightly older sounding. 

"Y/N!!!!! It's been so long!!! Look at you!!" Marion was running toward you, her arms wide, and before you could open yours, or even see her properly, she had body slammed you, almost knocking you down. You giggled, knowing how much your father must be scoffing in disgust at the pair of you. Your voice was muffled by her never ending hair, but you managed to put your arms back around her, squeezing tight.   
"You're so tall!" you mumbled.   
"And you're still small!" she laughed back. 

You pulled apart and beamed at one another, both looking at every inch of eachothers faces. She had changed so much. It shocked you. What didn't shock you was how stunning she was. She had gorgeous flowing red hair which was blessed to be naturally curly, bright blue eyes and the pinkest lips you'd ever seen. You paled in comparison to her, you thought. She looked you up and down, her hands gently caressing your upper arms affectionately and shaking her head as she spoke, a smile on her lips.   
"y/n, you're so beautiful!"   
You smiled broadly, already contradictory thoughts of self doubt steamrolling into your brain. How kind of her to say, even though you didn't believe there was any truth in her statement. 

Your father had formally greeted Lord and Lady Bennett whilst you two became re-acquainted. They had nothing quite as cosy as you and Marion. It was simple, proper talk about the journey, the borinf state of the world and on and on it goes. Then, after a firm look from your father, you begrudgingly approached them. As you walked towards them you could see Lord Bennett turning his nose up at you, he looked as though you were a dirty little beggar girl, going to beg him for money. On the other hand, Lady Bennett looked slightly emotional as she watched you. A small, sad smile on her face. 

"Lord Bennett, Lady Bennett." you smiled, and bowed your head slightly.   
"Lady Bennett?" she laughed quietly. "Here, you can call me Aunt Eliza. Let me look at you."   
She held your shoulders as Marion did, and you saw the glistening in her eyes as she spoke. "My, oh my. You are the image of your mother.. It's almost as though she is here."  
Lord Bennett sneered at her slightly, he didn't say anything, but just cleared his throat and turned back to your father. He was always such a cold man. You had never experienced kindness from him.   
"Let's get you inside, you must be hungry. It was a long journey, was it not?" Asked Aunt Eliza, her warm hands gently caressing your upper back as she ushered you inside of the giant mansion.   
You three became more acquainted as you went inside, and you were soon warmed by the large open fire, and a lovely hot cup of tea. It was late, so you didn't stay awake for very much longer. As soon as you were shown to your quarters, which were bigger than your entire lounge at home, you collapsed onto the gigantic bed, and were swallowed by the sheets. 

The morning after you arrived at Bennett Manor, you were served a huge and luxurious breakfast by a number of servants. Hot bread rolls, different cheeses, cold and hot meat, croissants. It was bizarre to think they had this every single day. Not to mention it was very strange having absoloutley everything done for you. Normally at home it would be you making breakfast for you and your father. Usually, eggs were the favourite. Shortly after, you didn't join the adults for tea and cake, but instead you made your way into town, accompanied by Marion. She wanted to show you around your new home for the foreseeable, and to show you off it seemed. The carriage took you and dropped you off outside of the main street in town. The first place you came to was a foreign place. Only to you, it seemed. 

It was a dress shop. It was heaving along the street, tons of people everywhere, the noise was over bearing. At home, it was quiet. The sound of birds serenading you on your journeys. You headed inside of the shop behind Marion, thankful to escape the busy town, and lingered as she got chatting with the owner. She clearly shopped there often as they seemed extremely acquainted. She, or should you say Lord and Lady Bennett, treated you to a couple of new dresses, not much to your taste, but hey, they had more money than you could only dream of, and they wanted to treat you today. 

After some more tiresome browsing inside of a few more stores, you headed into a shop that primarily sold hats and gloves. Marion wanted you to have a hat that matched each dress, and so the delivery boy, who, bless his heart, was fetching all of your new outfits back home for you, was in tow also. You didn't care much for shopping, and you just lingered looking up at some of the hats on display. As you moved along, miles away in a trance, imagining all of the people who wear these hats, and what kind of occasions they wear them to, you managed to bump into someone. Instantly you turned around to apologise, not even seeing who it was.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there! Oh gosh, I'm terribly sorry.." you noticed that you'd bumped into the gentleman so hard, you'd knocked his hat onto the floor. You both dipped down to retrieve it, and reached at the same time. You got it first. You stood and brushed the top of the hat off, and then looked up to see the owner. You paused slightly as you admired the beauty. He was a tall, dark haired man, with the greenest eyes you'd ever seen. He smiled softly, and shrugged lightly, a chuckle accompanied his shoulders as he shrugged. 

"It's no bother, I was here to buy another anyway, that one is in tatters." He gestured to the hat. His voice was deep, and so smooth. His smile was so delicious, you gulped, in order to stop yourself salivating.   
"O-Oh? This one looks just as new." You smiled, looking down at the hat, trying to compliment him already. Jeez.

"I'm sorry to sound so abrupt, but do I know you, Miss?" he asked, you examined his face once more, and furrowed your brow a little. Surely if you had seen a face like this before, you'd remember.  
"I don't think-"  
"Tobias!" Marion called excitedly as she came over. His face lit up, and he seemed to relax a little. He took her hand in his and placed a kiss onto her knuckles, smiling. The usual thing around here, I'm assuming.   
"Don't you have enough hats, Miss Bennett?" he joked, glancing at you as he did, a smirk planted upon his lips.   
"A lady can never have too many." she responded. "Oh so you found y/n?" she nudged you. "You remember Tobias, don't you?"  
You glanced at him once more, and then back to Marion, you could feel your cheeks becoming warm as you felt not only rude, but embarrassed to forget someone like him.

"I am truly sorry, but I do not recall knowing you, Sir."  
"y/n! Tobias used to play with us when we were little! Do you not remember when you fell and hurt your knee that time in the meadow, he dressed your wound with his own sleeve from his shirt!" They both began laughing as they remembered, you just stood idly in between, feeling rather sheepish.   
"Yes, my father did reprimand me once I got home and he saw my shirt." Tobias added. The memory came back to you, fondly. Although his face is not what you remember, you remembered a boy, and here before you, well. He was all man, through and through.

"That was you? Wow.. It really has been such a long time. You, well you look so, so different!" You stuttered a little.  
"As do you, Miss y/n. I trust your knee is fine now, thanks to my quick thinking back then?" He smiled, glancing at Marion.   
"It is. Just splendid." You smiled back, your eyelids unintentionally fluttering at him. Once the air became slightly awkward, Marion spoke.  
"Right. Terribly sorry Tobias, but we need to be going now, y/n. We have reservations later. Tobias, we will have to get together. Have a real catch up, the three of us."  
"That sounds wonderful. I will look forward to it." He kissed Marion's hand once again, and you had to admit you felt a little jealous you didn't feel the lips upon your skin. Perhaps another time?

You bowed your head at him, and began to follow Marion out of the shop, and you heard Tobias calling after you, and your heart stopped a little. "Miss y/n?"

You turned and looked back at him, smiling like an idiot, cheeks flushed from simply imagining him kissing your hand. 

"Could I have my hat back, please?" He chuckled slightly, noticing your face fall with embarrassment.  
"O-Oh of course! I'm so sorry! Here." you stepped forwards and passed it back over to him, now avoiding all eye contact, unable to bear it. He took your hand as you passed the hat. You tilted your chin a little and looked up at him. Once he had reconnected the gaze with your eyes, he smiled (that smile!!!) and brought your knuckles to his lips slowly, placing a simple kiss upon them, lingering for a few moments, all whilst maintaining full eye contact with you.  
"Until we meet once more, Miss y/n." He released your hand and you smiled slightly, trying to stop yourself from beaming like a fool. Your heart stopped, you would've swore it did. You turned on your heels and headed out of the door and climbed into the carriage with Marion, a massive exhale of breath leaving your lungs. Your heart began to pound so loudly you were sure everyone could hear it. As you sighed audibly when you sat, Marion raised her brows at you, grinning.  
"All this fuss over Tobias? Really? Goodness y/n. Was there no men where you came from!"  
You were surprised how fast you gave a response.  
"I really dont know what you're talking about. It's all of this silly shopping. I'm just glad to be heading back."  
You glanced out of the window, avoiding her state, afraid it would break you to the truth. And for now, you just wanted to keep Tobias to yourself. At least for a little bit.


End file.
